


Forever Hold Your Peace

by RebaK1tten



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, mentions of Diana and William Reid, wedding fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 03:29:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaK1tten/pseuds/RebaK1tten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer and Aaron discuss their wedding day and their upcoming honeymoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever Hold Your Peace

“I can’t believe you got the honeymoon suite, Aaron,” Spencer says as he sips champagne.

Aaron shrugs and grins. “It’s our wedding night. What did you expect?”

“Well, since we’re going on the Disney Cruise for our honeymoon tomorrow morning, I think we could have spent the night at home. We do have an early flight tomorrow.  And Jack is even less of a morning person than I am.” Spencer puts his glass on the bedside table and yawns hugely, straightening up the comforter.

“’I’m not sure who is more excited about the cruise, you or Jack,” Aaron says, leaning over to kiss Spencer’s head. “I’m sure Jess has her hands full tonight. You liked the wedding, though, didn’t you? It wasn’t too much?”

“It was perfect. Thank you for everything. And thank you for flying my mom out, I know that was a little touchy.”

Aaron shakes his head. “Of course, your mother needed to here. And it wasn’t any problem. Have you heard that she’s landed back home yet?”

“Um hmm, her doctor sent a text that she’s back. She’s tired, but fine. I’ll call her tomorrow.” He rolls over and cuddles into Aaron’s chest.

“Is that why you were so anxious at the ceremony? Were you expecting she’d have an episode? When the minister said ‘Speak now or forever hold your peace’ I thought you were actually expecting an objection,” Aaron asks gently, brushing his spouse’s hair off his forehead.

“I guess I expected something bad. Strauss breaking in yelling, ‘Stop it this instant or you’re all fired!’ or Jack suddenly crying, ‘He’s kidnapped my Daddy!’ or my father suddenly showing up saying, ‘This is an abomination before the lord.’ Honestly, things don’t always go smoothly when I’m involved.”

“Did you want your father here today, Spencer?” Aaron asks.

“My mother thought it was important I invite him. ‘Be the bigger man, you have a son now, you’ll discover you want a relationship with your father.’ So I invited him,” Spencer answers with his head down, lazily playing with Aaron’s chest hair. “Of course she also said I should invite Walt Whitman since he was an important part of my childhood and also a homosexual.”

“Did you want your father here?” Aaron repeats.

“Hmmm. I didn’t really want him to come, this has nothing to do with him. I wanted him to want to come. Does that make sense?” Spencer replies and Aaron feels him shrug again.

“Of course. He’s your father, no matter what he’s done or how badly he treated you and your mother. There’s something that connects families no matter how messed up they are. That’s why Jack and I are so lucky to have you.  You’re a pretty great Dad,” Aaron gently tilts up Spencer’s face so he can give him a soft kiss.

“Thank you,” Spencer says quietly. “You guys make it easy. And it was a really nice wedding, Aaron.”

“Well, I knew it would be the absolute most important day of your entire life,” Aaron says, keeping his voice serious.

“Most important day, Aaron?” Spencer lightly slaps Aaron’s chest. “I do think it’s right up there, but I’m also waiting for another special day coming up.”

Aaron rolls on top of Spencer and runs his fingers up Spencer’s ribs looking for the tickly spot. “What’s that? More special than our wedding day?”

“Photo with Goofy.” Spencer squirms away. “I love you, Aaron.”

“I love you, too and thank you for marrying me, Dr. Reid.” Aaron kisses him again and pulls the covers back over both of them.

“Dr. Reid hyphen Hotchner,” he corrects.

 


End file.
